Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an altimeter, an electronic timepiece, and a program.
Background Art
A technique for obtaining an altitude variation amount from movement start until the current time is known. For example, Japanese Patent No. 5652418 discloses a technique in which if a reversed atmospheric pressure variation direction is detected, altitude information is acquired by radio communication means so as to acquire an ascent integrated altitude value obtained by integrating an altitude variation amount during an ascent and a descent integrated altitude value obtained by integrating an altitude variation amount during a descent. In addition, JP-A-2008-82909 discloses a technique in which if “measured altitude-base altitude =alarm altitude” is satisfied, a buzzer is driven so as to acoustically notify that an altitude has reached the alarm altitude. In addition, JP-A-5-172569 discloses a technique in which current altitudes are sequentially detected at predetermined timings and a difference is calculated between the current altitude and the previous altitude so as to accumulate at least one difference in each altitude variation direction.
However, although each technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5652418, JP-A-2008-82909, and JP-A-5-172569 can obtain the altitude variation amount from the movement start to the current time, there is a problem in that it is not possible to know what ratio of a total plan is achieved. In addition, in some cases, the altitude variation amount from the movement start until the current time is different from an altitude difference caused by an actual movement. Consequently, even if the variation amount is recognized, a user does not actually feel the variation amount. In addition, in order to know an achievement ratio thereof, the user has to calculate the variation amount by comparing the total plan and the current value with each other, thereby causing the user to feel cumbersome. For example, in a case of a mountain climbing, an ascent/descent achievement ratio at a certain time becomes a criterion in determining whether to continue or to discontinue the mountain climbing. However, a mountaineer has to calculate the achievement ratio. Thus, the mountaineer is less likely to immediately determine whether to continue or to discontinue the mountain climbing.